dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tavernkeep Quotes
Tavernkeeper Quotes These are quotes of the Tavernkeep while you idle, purchase or sell goods. While idling *"Can you even see over the bar?" *"No spell casting!" *"I'd teach you to about swords, but you wouldn't get the point to it." *"Past, present and future - all walked into the tavern one day. It was tense." *"Did I ever tell you the joke about the maze? Ah, nevermind, it's too corny." *"Have you seen the new cemetery? People are dying to get in there." *"I used to have a fear of hurdles, but I got over it." *"A Freudian slip is when you say one thing but meant your mother." *"I thoroughly enjoy gossip, because I've got a sense of rumor" *"Hair today gone tomorrow." *"I want to look for me missin' watch, but I can never find the time" *"When I had hair, I used to slay dragons before breakfast." *"I can withstand any Kobold blast." *"Dark Elf Warriors know not to attack me" *"If I were with you, the Eternia Crystals would would never be destroyed." *"I tried me hand at gold prospecting, but it never panned out." *"I used to sword fight in the Caribbean. Look behind you, a three-headed monkey!" (This is a reference to the game The Secret of Monkey Island) *"Brown is realistic." *"There's some cake in the back. Got'ch ya!" *"The princess isn't in this castle." (A reference to the Mario games) *"One day I'll have to show ya me moon-walk." *"I ain't afraid of no dragon." *"Sometimes I want to leave the tavern, but I'm waiting for someone. I'm not sure I'd even recognize him." *"Get me to an armory." *"I can take down any dragon. Just look at that head over there." *"I make the best sandwiches in all of Etheria" *"They should call me Butter because I'm on a roll. *chuckles*" *"And *boom* goes the proximity trap." *"I'm in your tavern selling your goods." *"I got this forge so you can forge while you forge in the forge" *"Disregard teammates; acquire mana" *"Dragons are born, dragons are slain; you can't explain that." *"Are you a wizard?" *"What's a levi; where's ben." Purchasing Quotes *(missing) *"Enjoy your purchase" *"Use it well" *"A pleasure doing business" *"Good hunting" *"Stay safe young one" *"Play not? with your friends" *"Do what you can to defend the Eternia crystals" *"It's wise to improve your equipment for the adventure ahead." *"Don't forget to invest in your new purchase." *"It's dangerous to go alone." *"Someone should buy the squire some pants" *"I'll never drained(?) a pound of flesh." *"Take care of your equipment" *"No taxes in this shop" *"A wise choice" *"Maww that looks good on you" *"A high roller, ey?" *"Plus one to swag level" *"Paper or plastic?" *"Would you like fries with that?" *"I have the same one in pink" *"Uh don't mind the stains." *"No cracks in my armor" *"Would you like anything else?" *"It may..., plus one sword of unheard of." *"Quality is my responsibility." *"What's a few thousand mana between friends?" *"Ahh you laid that back in your time" *"Ey, now my family can eat" Selling Quotes *"A fine acquisition" *"You have quite a collection" *"Thank you for your business" *"Spend your mana wisely" *"I'm sure you'll be back fer it later." *"I hope you won't miss these items" *"My storage room is becoming very messy" *"Ah I'll have a lot of sorting to do after this is all over." *"I'm still looking for the right hat for me." *"Your goods are always welcome here." *"Sell me your goods anytime." *"I'll always give thee a fair price." *"Time is mana, friend." *"Don't spend all that mana in one place. *chuckle*" *"I'll be taking that off your hands." *"I'll have it appraised later." *"Me pockets aren't endless, you know?" *"And sold to the highest bidder!" *"Oh that would look nice on my shelf." *"I just sell that back to you later!" *"Easy come, easy go." Smalltalk *"How can I help ya?" *"Greetings" *"Ey there" *"Ey welcome back" *"Ah please make yourself comfortable" *"You're looking for something specific?" *"How can I help you find anything?" *"I've the best gears in all of Etheria" *"Check me store often, I get new shipments all the time" *"I captured some pets, why don't you have a look?" *"Have a look around" *"Going to slay a dragon?" *"You can lock an item, if you want to buy it later" *"Planning a new adventure?" *"Have you considered creating a new name for yourself?" *"Have you considered changing your specialization?" *"Let me share my vast experience with ya; for a price of course" *"I would help you defend the crystals, but then who would sell these fine goods?" *"I hope you find something worthwhile" *"My prices are not negotiable" *"You won't find other shops with this level of quality" *"All of me goods are mother approved" *"You can access the forge from anywhere, but may only sell me wares in the tavern." *"I buy your friends over there, or two or three." *"All of me weapons are super-effective against goblins" *"Do you think you can collect one of each pet type?" *"You're quite the master banker!" *"Kids these days wear the strangest clothing!" *"Let's talk business" *"Five, six, seven ... oh ... do you need something?" *"Well aren't you the cutie" Category:Content Category:Tavern